Nothing Wrong With Just A Taste of What You Paid
by The Seeker Witch
Summary: One Shot! Lilly finds her-self in the middle of a funeral and finds out more about the late Master Urie.


One Shot

Ballad of Mona Lisa

**WARRING!**

**The following story is based on song (A song fic I think that's what you guys out there called them) Since seeing the new Panic! At The Disco video for The Ballad of Mona Lisa (WOW!) Brandon Urie was fantastic (I mean god damn fucking hot!) After watching the video a few times (32 time :P ) I came up with this idea. You can read it as just a one shot or an add on to the Dreamscaper set that I am planning to put on here. (As long as I get my Streampunk Brandon again you can do what you want.) Keep in mind that this is the very first song fic that I have ever written so I'm sorry if this sucks. Enjoy! BTW, it might help if you watch the video before reading or playing the song along while you're reading this, just an idea.**

Lilly entered the house through the front door only to be welcomed by a live band.

Everywhere in the house, there were people hugging and smiling, some were holding back the tears and some were laughing at memories. A little girl walked over to Lilly and gave her a hug.

*Isn't this suppose to be a wake?* She thought to her-self.

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_

_And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for..._

"It's sad that Master Urie died like that." The little girl said, after she hugged Lilly.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. The little girl, Eve told Lilly everything that she knew about the passing of Master Urie. "A few days ago Master Urie was found dead in his study by his wife Mary. The police don't think it was murder but some of the people here think he was poisoned."

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_

_Her words are swimming through his ears again_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for._

Lilly felt someone brush passed her arm but when she turned to look no one was there. *Maybe it was a gust of wind.* She thought.

"Did you know this Master Urie?" Lilly asked Eve.

"Yes I did. Master Urie would always let me come round and help out in laboratory." She replied before looking up over Lilly's shoulder and giving a smile. Lilly turned her head a little to see whom it was Eve was smiling at but again found no one there.

_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign I wanna believe_

"Did you know him?" Eve asked. Lilly looked back towards Eve and shook her head. "I heard from an old friend that someone died here, so I came to pay my respects to the lady of the house." She responded. Eve gave another little cheeky smile. "That's a shame. I think he would have liked you."

_Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown_

Again, the feeling that someone else was standing by the two girls came back to Lilly but she tried to shake it off.

"Where is Mary? I would like to pay my respects before I have to go."

Eve pointed over to a group of people that were standing near the live band. A cold whisper blew next to Lilly's ear but she couldn't make out the words. Eve gave a confused look. "He sa- Be careful round her Lilly." Eve said before walking off elsewhere.

_He sense something call it desperation another dollar another day and if she has the proper words to say she'd tell but she'd have nothing left to sell him..._

Lilly made her way over to Mary. There was something about this woman that just didn't sit right with Lilly. She didn't look upset and like she had been grieve over her late husband at all.

_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign I wanna believe..._

"Excuse me? Mary is it?" Lilly asked. Mary turned away from the other for a moment to address Lilly. "Yes? What can I do for you?" She replied. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to hear about your lose and that if you need anything then I would be happy to out in anyway I can." Lilly told her. Mary smiled but it wasn't one of those upset smiles, it was as if she was happy that her husband was gone. *What kind of person would smile about that?*

_Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown_

Something tried pulling on Lilly's hand and when that didn't work, it tried pulling that back of her dress, as if it was trying to move her away from Mary. Lilly moved passed the live band where the singer court her eye. Still singing the song the band wad playing, he smiled as if he knew what was going on. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the body of Master Urie. A pair of hands were placed onto Lilly's shoulders and then the whispers of a man's voice were heard.

_Mona Lisa, wear me out_

_Pleased to please ya..._

Turning her head slowly, Lilly saw a young man walk round and kneel in front of little Eve.

_Mona Lisa, wear me out..._

The young man took hold of Eve's hand and pulled her over to the body of Master Urie. Lilly just stood back and watched as Eve pulled back the white shroud, showing Master Urie's face. With wide eyes Lilly, turn to look back at the man in black. It was Master Urie.

_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign I wanna believe..._

*But he is lying right there, stone cold dead.* Smiling with glee Master Urie watched as Eve took the note from the pocket off his dead body. Eve turned around with the note high in the air for all to see and opened it. Mary did it 

_Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown_

Mary had a look on her face that showed her whole world came crashing down around her. Everybody else slowly turned to read the note and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Lilly stood near the ghost of Master Urie. "You planned this, didn't you?" She asked. Master Urie smiled and gave a quick nod.

_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign I wanna believe_

Mary tried to make a break for the door but a net gun was fired to stop her. She tried fighting against the angry mod but it was useless. After Mary was carried out side, Lilly went over to the window to see what was going to happen. Master Urie stood just behind her looking over her shoulder. Lilly looked at Master Urie, who had happy smile on his face. He then whispered before placing a gentle kiss onto her cheek.

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for..._

**Whoa Mona Lisa! Is it bad that while I was writing this I was tapping my foot all the way? :P anyways I hope you liked this one shot and I will get round to writing the rest of the story soon I just wanted to get this out there and like from the lyrics "**_**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for**_**" Well I hope there was nothing wrong with this. I'm really happy how this turned out.**


End file.
